


What's In A Name

by Cthonical (Nellie)



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/pseuds/Cthonical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kate’s going to help me finish choosing the flowers for Saturday. She knows more about what they all mean than I do.” He wriggles free and spins around, eyes bright. “And then!” He lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper as he leans in close, tilting his face up to brush his nose against Yuki’s. “Haru <i>Sanada</i>.”</p><p>*</p><p>Yuki and Haru get hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onecentpipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecentpipit/gifts).



“Grandma!” Yuki gently takes the dirty plates from her hands. “You don’t have to do that. You’re a guest.”

She smiles at him, but lets go and watches as he piles them into the sink. “I’m your grandmother, and I’ll help with the dishes if I please.” 

Yuki doesn’t argue as she picks up the dish towel and starts to dry as he washes. “I’m really glad you could come,” he says finally, the old familiar warmth of her presence soaking into his heart like fresh rain on dry, thirsty earth. “You should visit more often.”

“I should. Haru very seriously informed me much the same. He says the ocean misses me as much as the flowers do.” Yuki can see her smile soften from the corner of his eye. “But this, this I wouldn’t have missed for the world.”

They finish the dishes in deft silence, before Kate yawns daintily. “I’m going to read and rest. All that beach adventuring this morning wore me out a little, I think.”

Yuki nods. “Have a good nap, Grandma.” 

As she disappears up the stairs, it occurs to him that he should have asked where Haru got to after lunch. A quick peek out the windows answers that easily enough though, and he grins as he slides open the garden door and steps out into the sunshine. 

Haru is humming to himself as he carefully rinses the sea-side salt from the riot of flowers with huge red watering can. He’s barefoot on the wet grass, pale pink sundress fluttering around his knees with the thin straps showing off all the freckles that have bloomed on his pale shoulders in the sun over the past years. Yuki suddenly wants to kiss them, and the knowledge that he can makes his cheeks flush and his heart squeeze pleasantly. 

It only takes three strides to cross the lawn and lean down to press his mouth to the slope of Haru’s shoulder where it leads to his neck, the Bermuda Triangle of freckles there that he’s gotten so used to using as a target. The wide brim of Haru’s sunhat bumps him in the head as Haru squirms and makes a pleased noise of surprise, and Yuki grins against his skin and plants another kiss. “Grandma’s taking a nap,” he mumbles, sliding his arms around Haru’s waist.

“Good,” Haru says firmly, continuing to water the plants. “We’re going to go to the nursery later!”

“Mmm. I might take a nap then myself, if you’re gonna want me to help dig holes this afternoon.”

Haru shakes his head. “Kate’s going to help me finish choosing the flowers for Saturday. She knows more about what they all mean than I do.” He wriggles free and spins around, eyes bright. “And then!” He lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper as he leans in close, tilting his face up to brush his nose against Yuki’s. “Haru Sanada.”

Yuki’s breath catches in his throat. It’s hardly new; Haru has been excited about acquiring a family name, his family name, since they first decided to do this. But it’s so close now, so immediate and real, the thought seems to take on brand new weight. 

“Haru Sanada,” Yuki agrees, pushing their mouths together and enjoying the warmth of the sun pinking his neck and the smell of the sea, always so close on Haru’s skin. His fair eyelashes brush the faint freckles high on his cheeks, and Yuki’s gladder than ever that this is gonna be his, forever.

*

Despite prior assurances, early evening finds them sweaty and dirty as several new trays of soil embrace the seeds Kate and Haru brought back. Which is just fine by Yuki, because not only is time spent in the garden with his grandmother and fiance never wasted, but scrubbing Haru’s back in the bath while he sing-songs happily is more than worth getting a bit grubby. 

“Hey,” he says, rinsing off the suds. “What does your name sound like? On your planet.”

Haru hmms, soaping his hair into two droopy points. “I guess it sounds like ‘Haru’? It’s kinda hard to say it in the air.”

He’s quiet for a moment, a silence that Yuki knows means he’s thinking particularly carefully about something. 

“I can show you!” Haru says, shifting from his stool to kneel by the tub. “Yuki, come here.” He taps the wet floor beside him. “When I count to three, put your face in the water. So your ears are covered!”

“Oh, and then you can…?”

Haru nods vigorously, and they count to three together before dunking their heads. The sound of water sloshing in the tub is loud, but not so loud that he doesn’t hear it when Haru’s voice rolls through the water. It’s a little lower than he usually sounds and a lot more melodic, enough to make Yuki wish he could understand all the nuances he knows exist in Haru’s first language. But when he lifts his head, he’s smiling, the bright sounds of Haru’s name like a song he can keep tucked in his heart.

*

Late Sunday afternoon finds them laid out on a secluded beach, letting the last of the sun dry their bare skin while Haru dozes against Yuki’s chest, tired out from so much swimming in his less than aquadynamic human body. 

Nothing has changed, but it still feels like everything has, in a good way.

Yuki kisses the triangle of freckles on the slope of his husband’s shoulder, curling his toes in the sand at how viscerally good it feels to be able to give that word to Haru. On a whim, he tries to wrap the shape of his water-name around the syllables of Haru, tries to say both even though he can only hear one. Beside him, Haru stirs a little at the sound, and Yuki tucks him closer under one arm and grins into his hair. 

Maybe there are some things he still can’t call Haru out loud. But he can say the things that matter.


End file.
